The Legacy of the Next Goku
by SwordofGeddon
Summary: After living over a century, Pan, last of the old Z-Fighters dies, leaving her one blood relative, Goku Jr, without a family. Grieving his loss, Goku Jr reactivates an ancient android, and together with Vegeta Jr the three steal a ship capable of space travel. But the new generation of Z-Fighters soon learn the hard way that the universe is not a friendly place.
1. A New Journey Begins

_Hi there readers! SwordofGeddon here with the first chapter of yet another Dragonball story. I'd like to think of it as a semi-sequel to my other three stories(in order, Dragonball Transcendsion: Tlama Saga, then Krysis Saga, and finally Ten Demon Kings Saga), however reading these is not required. _

In the midst of a nightmare...

Terror gripped the youth. Strapped to the cold metal table, he could not move. Tried to as he might to scream, no noise could escape his lips. He felt a pressence in the room with him. He could tell its cold gaze was studying him, perhaps like some cold-hearted scientist looks over a laboratory experiment.

Suddenly a face came into view over the teen. It had two coal-black eyes and a grey, featureless face. Staring into the creature's eyes was like staring into an infinite, cold dark abyss.

With a voice dripping of malevolence, the creature spoke.

"So...you are a saiyan...now I wonder...how deep do I need to go to find out what gives you your power. I am..very eager to learn." The creature said, then covered the youth's face with a single five-fingered grey hand.

Suddenly the youth awoke in his own bed. Sweat pored down his bare chest.

"_It was that nightmare again. Why do I keep having it?" _The youth thought as he jumped out of bed, putting the nearest article of clothing on shortly afterwords.

"_It all seemed so real. The fear, whatever that creature was..maybe I really am losing it." The youth thought._

His name was Goku. He was the grandson of Pan, the last remaining Z-Fighter and great, great grandson of the orginal Goku.

Shaking the remnants of the nightmare from his mind, Goku Jr remembered he had plans, the thought of which suddenly filled his mind.

"_Vegeta wanted to meet me in the mountains..damn what time is it?" _The youth thought, then quickly looked at the clock on the far right wall.

"_Nine...damn I have less than ten minutes." Goku Jr thought. _Not wasting any further time, the boy left the house, noticing his grandmother wasn't present. Figuring she was out shopping or something, the youth immediately took to the skies.

The young teen flew across the skies, over towns, hills and cities with names the youth neither knew nor could remember if he did.

If the youth were a normal human, he would be going to school living a normal life, but the youth was far from normal. Descended from a race of warriors from the stars, Goku, named for his ancestor, a great hero, was far from the typical human.

It had been 108 years since the time the original Goku and his friends protected the Earth. With the great threats to the planet and the universe defeated, the world settled in peace.

Noticing another youth flying towards him nearby, Goku Jr waved, greeting his friend.

The two male teenagers flew over a rocky landscape. Both had long black hair. One, Goku wore blue jeans and an orange shirt, along with a red bandanna over his forehead. The other teenager wore a red muscle shirt and jeans.

Ever since he awakened his hidden power, a power his grandmother called a "super saiyan", Goku Jr had been a martial artist, taking part in the World Martial Arts tournament a number of times as a child.

He had met Vegeta threw his exploits then, the son of the Capsule Corporation CEO fast becoming his rival, and eventually later his best friend.

Vegeta Jr, also named for an ancestor, shared Goku's super saiyan power. The two learned what they could from relatives who remembered some of the techniques and moves of their ancestors. Goku had learned from his grandmother the power of flight, ki projection, and what she called a family tradition, an energy attack called the Kamehameha Wave.

Vegeta Jr also had similiar abilities, though where he learned some of them he would never tell. Goku guessed that his family had old recordings, with perhaps his ancestor's teachings on them.

Clearing his thoughts, Goku and Vegeta flew toward a large and desolate mountain region, landing on a steep cliffside. The pale brown coloration of the region contrasted sharply with the blue of the sky above.

Goku brought his right hand up to his face, moving a long strand of hair out of his eyes. Wearing his hair much longer than he had as a child, when he greatly resembled his ancestor, Goku Jr hoped to find his own identity. While honored to be descended from the great hero, this new generation's Goku wanted to show he was his own person as well.

Goku Jr looked around at his surroundings. There was nothing seemingly but rocks and cliffsides for as far as his eyes could see. The perfect place to hide something...

With a whoose of air, Vegeta Jr landed nearby, causing Goku to turn his head. Seeing his martial arts rival and best friend, Goku gave a quick military style salute and smiled.

Vegeta wore almost all black. Black pants, black gloves, black boots. The only part of his newest outfit that wasn't black was his t-shirt, which was a vibrant red in color. Vegeta Jr, like his ancestor, had a distinct widow's peak in his long black hair, which Vegeta had allowed to grow down to his shoulders.

"Glad you could make it Vegeta." Goku said with a friendly tone to his youthful voice.

Vegeta smiled slightly before responding.

"What are you talking about Goku? I was the one who invited you here." Vegeta Jr said, with a slight smile. Vegeta Jr sounded much like his ancestor, but there were differences in his pitch compared with the Vegeta of old, for one, Vegeta Jr sounded younger...and more calm.

"Technicalities. I'm surprised that overprotective mother of yours let you out." Goku said with a slight smile of his own.

"Tell me about it." Vegeta Jr said, briefly kicking a rock with his foot. The rock fell down a ravine, eventually disapearing into a black cravass.

"Mother says she is allowing me to practice martial arts..but expects me to take up the family business when I graduate High School. Trust me when I say this Goku...I am not the business type. I'm a fighter. I want to fight and challenge strong opponents...not push pencils and manage finances." Vegeta Jr said.

Goku Jr looked at the horizon, a seemingly endless expanse of blue.

"I don't blame you. I don't believe a mundane life is for me either. I have always felt my life should be about something better...something grander. You know what I mean?" Goku said, his voice sounding thoughtful for a moment.

"I know exactly what you mean. We both strive for greatness..not mediocrity. With that in mind...shall we spar?" Vegeta Jr asked, clutching both hands into fists as he went into a fighting pose.

Goku Jr silently also struck a combat pose, with one fist extended forward, and one at his side, his feet placed apart. Goku Jr's stance looked like it offered little defense, but looks could be deceiving.

Vegeta Jr quickly rushed forward, aiming a quick right hook for Goku's jaw. Goku Jr blocked his rival's punch with his right arm, then brought his own left fist forward, intent on striking Vegeta in the face.

But Vegeta also blocked. The two exchanged blows for afew minutes more, each blocking the other's attacks easily.

"We have fought so many times now that our moves are too predictable." Vegeta Jr said

"Why don't we take things up a notch? Use Ki attacks and abilities..we both know we won't be challenged any other way." Goku Jr suggested.

Suddenly Vegeta Jr lowered his arms and sighed.

"That is just the thing. We aren't normal Goku." Vegeta Jr said.

"What do you mean?" Goku Jr asked..wondering where this conversation was headed.

"We fight at a level far above that of normal humans. Why do you think it was either of us that has won the last three martial arts tournaments? Nobody on this planet poses a challenge for us. If we want a real fight...we have to see what is out there." Vegeta Jr said, pointing his right hand at the sky.

"You mean..in space?" Goku Jr asked.

"Exactly. But theres also the other reason I brought you here." Vegeta Jr said with a slight smile.

Goku Jr was silent for a moment. While the idea of going on an adventure among the stars was very tempting..Goku knew he couldn't leave his grandmother alone. She was getting very old now, and was the only family Goku had, his parents had died when he was very young, leaving Pan to care for him.

"I want to..but." Goku Jr started, but suddenly slipped when a sudden earthquake struck the cliff they were standing on, causing Goku Jr to fall off.

"Goku?" Vegeta Jr asked, looking down from the cliff into the canyon below.

"I'm alright, I can fly remember...but I might have found something down here." Goku Jr said loudly, staring at something in front of him.

Curious, Vegeta flew down to where Goku was, only to see what looked like a steel door on the cliffside. Two R's decorated the door, both framed by red. Both Goku and Vegeta stood on a narrow ledge.

"Goku do you realize what this is?" The teen in black said in a youthful, but somehow dignified male voice.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

The doorway seemed brand new, somehow preserved from the ravages of time.

"That door looks very good for a place that is over one hundred years old." Vegeta jr. said

"This looks like its been here awile." Goku Jr said

"Do you realize what we just found?" Vegeta Jr repeated.

Goku looked confused briefly before responding.

"No but I think you will tell me anyway." Goku Jr said.

"This is an old Red Ribbon Army base, lost for over one hundred years. They were an army funded by rogue nations and armed by a mad scientist named Dr. Gero. I did not think there was anything left of their legacy that wasn't already discovered. I was wrong." Vegeta Jr said, placing his right hand on the right side of the steel door.

"This can only be it. The lost secret lab of Dr. Gero." Vegeta said.

"Didn't your mother say that all of that old crackpot's labs were destroyed?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, the major one that Gero built Android 16, 17, 18, 19 and Cell was destroyed. But Gero always had a backup plan. He had a second super-computer, a device which was quite advanced at the time, built to think it was himself, in order to complete another series of Androids." Vegeta Jr. said as the two approached the steel door.

Just as Vegeta Jr began pressing his hands against the steel door, Goku Jr spoke.

"If this place existed then why didn't these other Androids get activated for whatever mission it was Dr. Gero programmed them to do?" Goku Jr. asked.

Vegeta paused and turned his face back towards his friend.

"I'm guessing the appearance of Cell made this backup plan redundant. When your great-grandfather defeated Cell, the computer running this place either decided that building an android capable of defeating Goku was impossible, or has been spending all this time designing a series of Super Androids capable of matching my ancestors." Vegeta Jr. said.

"How about we open this door and see what is inside?" Goku Jr asked, his excitement evident.

Vegeta silently pushed the steel door open. Were he a normal human, such a feat would have been very difficult, but with his abilities and training, it was easy.

Once the door was open, the two could make out a dimly lit room. Cobwebs covered the entire chamber, and Goku Jr caughed from the amount of dust present as the two entered the room.

"Just how long has this place been here..waiting to be discovered?" Goku Jr asked as the two made their way to what looked like an old super-computer.

The huge device took up the central part of the room. The upper part of the device was shaped like a saucer, while the bottom half consisted of an old keyboard, and various circuitry. The entire device was rusted, but looked still functional despite the wear and tear of time. Vegeta could tell that back in the day, this machine was leagues above any normal computer. A quick glance at the machine told Vegeta Jr that the machine must have been capable of true artificial intelligence, a rare feat back in those days.

To the left of the huge computer were three white capsules covered in dust, each with a faint number displayed on their surfaces. The numbers were from left to right, 15, 14 and 13.

Curious, Goku Jr looked inside a window at the top of one of the capsules, only to see what looked like a pale white face stare back at him. Scared briefly, Goku soon realized whoever was inside the capsule, was either dead or could not detect him, so he sighed and was calm.

"I don't believe this." Vegeta Jr said, seeing the capsules.

"Are these some of the androids you mentioned?" Goku Jr asked.

Luckily, Vegeta Jr was more knowledgeable in such matters than his friend.

"As I said earlier, our ancestors fought Androids created by . He built about twenty-one androids from what I'm aware. He considered Androids 1 threw 7 complete failures and destroyed them though. Androids 9 threw 15 were unaccounted for..I believe we have just found three of those androids Goku." Vegeta Jr said, looking at the three capsules.

Suddenly the lights in the chamber came on, the central computer also coming to life. A voice that sounded like an old man suddenly spoke, his voice resounding across the chamber.

"Security breach detected! Activating Androids. Calculating..activating Number 15...error..activating Number 14...error..error." The computer's voice said.

"The androids have been down here so long I'm not surprised they can't be activated. We have nothing to fear from..." Vegeta Jr started when the computer spoke again.

"Activating Number 13.." The computer's voice said.

Suddenly there was a hissing sound as steam was realised from the capsule marked "13". The lid was raised, to reveal a moderately tall cauasian man with a thin-yet athletic build, white hair and yellow clothing.

The Android wore a yellow baseball cap with the same symbol that was engraved on the door the two teens had entered the chamber threw, a yellow vest which also had the same symbol, brown gloves and green pants.

Suddenly the Android opened his eyes, looked around, stopping only when he laid eyes on Goku Jr.

The Android narrowed his eyes, but aside from stepping out of his capsule, made no other moves.

"Amazing..he still functions." Vegeta Jr said with awe in his voice.

The android turned towards Vegeta and spoke for the first time.

"Your damn right I function. Though I reckon I must have been deactivated a very long time if your talkin that way." The Android said, speaking with an (American) redneck accent.

"Um, I'm Goku and this is my friend Vegeta, nice to meet you I guess." Goku Jr said, extending a hand.

At the mention of the name "Goku", the Android's eyes immediately shot towards Goku Jr. The Android appeared to be studying Goku, or that was what Vegeta guessed he was doing.

"Error...cannot access database..file corrupted." The computer said as the lights flickered for a moment.

"Damn machine. Look kid..are you Goku or are you not?" The Android said.

"I'm Goku Jr...if your talking about Goku..that is my ancestor and he is long dead..well, not dead exactly...but you get the point." Goku Jr said.

"Well..damn." The Android said, clutching his right hand into a fist when the computer shut off, smoke poaring from the bottom of it as the lights shut off.

"If Goku is gone, and the computer is broken..I have no purpose. I reckon I should just go back in my capsule and shut myself down." The Android said.

"Or you could come with us. We are the strongest on this planet now..and we both want a challenge..so we figured maybe if we see what is out there...as in outer space..maybe strong opponents are waiting for us." Vegeta Jr suggested.

The Android appeared to consider Vegeta Jr's words.

"I'm probably malfunctioning for saying this but...I think I'll take ya up on yall offer. But first..I need to do something." The Android said before walking over to the other two capsules.

"Androids 14 and 15..I will put your parts to good use..mark my words." The Android said as he opened the capsules.

Quickly the Android removed afew bits and pieces from the two other androids, placing them against his skin. Strangely, the objects melted into the Androids' form effortlessly, becoming a part of him.

"Alright..thats done with." The Android said.

Goku Jr was struck by how surreal this entire situation was.

The three then exited the old lab, the Android taking in the surroundings.

"What did you say your name was?" Goku Jr asked.

"Thirteen." The Android said.

"Listen guys..there is a" Vegeta Jr started, but was interupted when the sound of a phone could be heard.

"Oh, phone call." Goku Jr said, reaching into a pocket in his pants and pulling out a cell phone.

"Hello?" Goku Jr asked.

A shocked expression suddenly struck Goku's face.

"Goku? What is wrong?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Its my grandmother...she is dying." Goku Jr said before flying off as fast as he could.

...

Goku Jr walked into the hospital. He walked, his heart pounding. Disbelief was all Goku could feel. She was his family..his only family...losing her wasn't..well it just wasn't possible..it couldn't be.

Entering the room, Goku Jr was greeted to the site of his grandmother connected to life-support machines. A single steady beaping sound indicating her heartbeat. Pan's hair was totally grey. Her form was thin, very thin. Her wrinkles and physical frailty hinted at her advanced age. Seeing her grandson, Pan smiled.

"Grandma?" Goku Jr asked, approaching her bedside.

"Goku..good its you. I'm so glad your here." Pan said, looking at her grandson which so resembled her own grandfather.

"Grandma you can't die. I have nobody else..I don't want to lose you." Goku Jr said, a single small tear forming in the corner of his right eye.

"I've lived a long..good life. Everyone has their time..its almost mine." Pan said as Goku Jr grabbed her hands with his own, Pan smiling as she felt her grandson's strong, youthful strength.

"Listen Goku..you need to live...for me, for everyone. Promise me..promise me you will be strong, that you will be the best you can be." Pan said, a kind smile on her face.

"I..I promise." Goku Jr said, his voice wavering with barely restrained grief.

"You are not alone...you have others..others that care for you. Goku..don't be afraid..the future holds..the future holds great things...for...you." Pan said weakly, then went limp as a humming noise nearby indicated for Goku what was the impossible...his grandmother was dead.

"No...no..no." Goku jr said as tears pored freely from both eyes. A female doctor, or nurse, Goku wasn't sure and didn't care, walked up to Goku from behind, placing a single hand on his right shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." The woman said.

"This..this isn't happening..this can't be happening." Goku Jr said, then suddenly ran out of the room, then quickly out of the hospital.

A few minutes later Vegeta Jr and Thirteen had arrived, too late.

Hours past. Goku Jr had flown to his personal place of comfort, his ancestor's ancestrial home. Once, as a young boy he had found the four-star dragonball here, and met his ancestor. Ever since then, whenever his heart was troubled, Goku Jr came here and looked up at the stars.

Mt. Pouzu was still in the middle of the wilderness, so light polution did not drown out the stars. The night was young, but already thousands of stars could be seen in the quickly darkening sky.

Goku Jr lay on his back on the grass and looked up at those stars, briefly wondering what kinds of people might live out there. He also wondered if there was anyone out there, a higher power perhaps, that cared about him or the fact of his loss. At the moment..it was hard to imagine anyone cared.

The sound of twin footfalls broke Goku Jr from his thoughts. The young martial artist turned his head to see Vegeta Jr, and the Android looking at him, both with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Oh..hi guys. Come to see me fall apart?" Goku Jr said, bitterness in his young voice.

"Goku I'm...I'm sorry. I know how much your grandmother ment to you. But I wanted to say you aren't alone...you can crash at my place...that is if you want to. Your like family anyway." Vegeta Jr said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I remember what you said Vegeta. I think its time. Its time we stopped thinking about it...about leaving this world behind...and left." Goku Jr said as he pushed himself to his feet.

Nobody said anything for a long five minutes, then it was the Android who spoke.

"I know exactly how you feel. When I was human..I lost people that were important to me. I felt I had nothing left..so I volunteered...became an Android. I forget my old name, so Thirteen is what I go by, but I just wanted to say kid, that you aren't alone." Thirteen said, a kind smile on his face.

Vegeta spoke next.

"The ship is in Capsule Corporation's museum. It was built by my great-great grandmother, and still works from what I can tell. We should go quickly if we want to take it, the company will stop us if they can." Vegeta Jr said.

Sometime later, the three snuck into the museum. Being so late, the faculity was closed, but that did not deter the trio as they made their way inside. Passing rows of old vehicles from begone eras, the trio finally saw the object of their desire, an old ship that vaguely resembled an octopus.

Long ago it had taken the orginal Goku, as well as two of his friends, into the stars on a hunt for the black-star dragonballs. Now it was about to go on another journey, one with a different purpose but one no less epic in scope.

The three made their way inside the ship. Thirteen scanned the controls when they entered the control room.

"Thirteen do you think you can fly this thing?" Vegeta Jr asked

"I reckon I can. Both of you best strap yourselves in though, this may be a bumpy ride." Thirteen said as he placed his hands on the controls.

"Your going to fly us out while we are still inside the museum?" Goku Jr asked, slightly fearful.

"Sure why not?" Thirteen said.

Vegeta Jr quickly picked a chair and fastened the safety belt, Goku Jr pausing, then doing the same.

Thirteen activated the ship's engines, then piloted the ship upwards and threw the roof of the museum, the vessel quickly passing some clouds on its way out of the atmosphere.

"Hee...Haw!" Thirteen yelled in excitement as the ship reached a low orbit over Earth.

Goku Jr looked threw the window down at the blue world that was Earth, realizing that this was perhaps the last time he might lay his eyes on it. Memories of his life, his grandmother, flooded his mind before he looked instead at the stars. The Earth was his past...space..was his future.

A feeling of hope filled him, before briefly remembering his nightmare from earlier which brought a wave of dread which quickly passed over him. Goku shook his head, once again looking at the stars.

Meanwhile...far far away on a distant world...

The round saucer-shaped starship flew threw the blackness of space towards a red and white planet with three dark purple moons.

Inside the control room of the ship were numerous technicians and pilots, each wearing Saiyan-style armor and belonging to a number of different races.

In the far back of the room was what looked like a royal crest of some sort, with a ringed planet in the center. In front of the crest was a large throne. Besides the throne was a lean, tall and muscular humanoid with grey skin and green triangular markings on his shoulders, feet and forehead. The being had a long, lizard like grey tail.

On the throne itself sat a woman. The woman wore a long violet dress. She had a shapely physique, well manicured black nails, and a head with six spikes growing upwards, three on either side, the top of the woman's head was blue in color, and her face was a light purple. Her lips were black in coloration, either naturally or from lipstick.

"My lady it appears we have arrived at the homeworld." The grey and green alien said.

"Let us hope our people give a proper welcome for their queen." The female alien said in an aristocratic, very feminine voice.

Down below on the Planet itself, a group of aliens of various shapes and sizes chanted facing a statue. The statue depicted their long absent ruler King Cold, as well as his two sons, each standing at either side of their large father.

All the aliens seemed enamored by the statue..all save one.

An orange hued alien with round red shoulders, stomach, forehead and knees flew up and stood in front of the statue. He had two black horns on either side of his head. An orange face-mask hid his lower face from view.

The alien spoke. His voice was charismatic sounding, masculine and somehow..noble.

"Every day you all come to this square in our crumbling capital and worship at the feet of this statue. For what purpose?" The orange and red alien said.

One alien in the crowd raised his fist and yelled

"Because Frieza and his family were gods. They formed an empire which brought us to our greatest golden age." The alien yelled, prompting cheers from the crowd.

"Gods? It has been over one hundred cycles since we have experienced the prosperity the Cold family was supposed to have been known for. But even then, that prosperity was brought on by genocide, blackmail and theft. We should expect no less from a family descended from pirates, who overthrew our rightful rulers. Gods? To call them gods means you don't know what a god is." The alien said with passion.

The crowd seemed agitated and angered by the orange alien's words.

"But Fira, what is a god but a being who is worshiped?" A deep masculine voice said from the back of the crowd. The crowd parted to reveal a grey and green alien whose height caused him to tower over the crowd. The alien's head was ovoid in shape, and he lacked a nose. Four spikes lay on the tall alien's back.

"Nezumiiro, I was wondering when you would show up." Fira, the orange alien said with disgust.

"You must face the fact that the time your family name brought respect and dignity ended when King Cold defeated and deposed your father. The time of the flame has long since ended..we live under the colds now." Nezumiiro the grey and green alien said with cheers from the crowd.

"Then our people will continue to decline..in more ways then one." Fira said sadly.

"End this ridiculous crusade Fira. A warrior of your power and skill would be an asset to our Queen, the last remaining member of the royal family." Nezumiiro said.

"When hell freezes over." Fira said, flying off into the dull green sky.

Nezumiiro watched as Fira faded into the distance and smiled.

"I did not expect you to see things my way, no matter." Nezumiiro said, then turned towards the crowd.

"Your queen has arrived...she wishes to address her subjects..her people. I expect everyone will give her the proper respect?" The grey alien said with a roaring response from the crowd.

Meanwhile Fira had flown back home to an old tower that once was the seat of power for his family. Long ago Cold had fought his father here. Cold, deciding to preserve the place as a reminder to all of what remained of the old royal family as a sign of his superiority, the structure was the last monument to the Pre-Cold era of Arcosia.

Arcosia...the very word once meant greatness..now it meant ruin.

Fira sighed as he entered, seeing the old faded tapestries depicting the kings of old.

It had been a glorious era. The Empire had ruled threw peace and strength, trading with neighboring empires and cultures fairly. The royal navy kept the peace and protected the empire. King Fernus ruled fairly and with a just hand. Fira could not have been more proud of his father.

Then they came.

The Cold family had been regulated to a band of pirates, cutthroats and mercenaries since their patriarch, Lord Chilled founded the Planet Trade organization a thousand years ago. Being more ambitious then his fore-bearers, Cold decided he deserved to rule all Arcosians, not simply run an outlaw company.

It had been a long, pitched battle between King Fernus and Cold, but in the end Cold had won, quickly staining the hands of the Arcosian race with the blood of untold billions threw genocide and war, all in the name of power and trade.

Fira walked into his own inner sanctum, sat down in an old red chair, and placed his hands on his chin.

There was so little he could do on his own. Despite losing Frieza, Cooler and Cold, the Cold Family was still firmly in charge of the Arcosian people. Queen Chilla was perhaps the most powerful out of any of them, surpassing even her late husband in power.

Everyone knew she kept her power hidden. Sometimes those that caused trouble, anyone who objected to the Cold's methods, would be asked to see the queen, who claimed she wanted to hear what her detractors thought. Such people were never heard from again, all dissapearing.

Fira did not know why he was allowed to live. He had denounced the Cold Family and their methods publicly for years, ever since his father had been killed and his family regulated to the ashheap of history.

Perhaps they could sense his own power. Fira had trained and kept his strength hidden, buried beneath multiple restricting forms. He had reached the third transformed state, a feat few of his race were able to do.

Though he had the ability to change himself three times, Fira kept himself in his most basic form. He bid his time for when he thought he may have the power to challenge the Queen and her elite guard.

Meanwhile...far away in space..

The old Grand-Tour starship flew remarkable well for a ship over a hundred years in age. Goku Jr looked threw a window as they passed the planet Saturn, the gas giant's famed rings a great sight, much better in person than the pictures he had seen in school and elsewhere.

"We are getting towards the end of the solar system huh." Goku Jr said.

"Its hard to believe we are in space let alone almost out of the solar system. I bet my parents aren't too happy right now." Vegeta Jr said with a cocky smile.

"When we leave the solar system...any idea where I should pilot this thing? Where did you two intend on going once we were in space?" Thirteen asked, his hands still firmly on the ship's controls.

Goku looked in the cockpit window, pointing at a red star in the distance.

"There...lets go there." Goku Jr said.

"Any particular reason why?" Thirteen asked.

"Its strange...but I feel our destiny is in that direction." Goku Jr said with a thoughtful tone.

"Alrighty then...I'll engage warp when we are outside the orbit of Neptune." Thirteen said.

"Warp?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"You did know this ship has a warp drive right?" Thirteen asked.


	2. A Unlucky Past

The voyage continued uneventfully. The ship had passed the outer-most regions of the solar system with ease, warp drive taking them past Alpha Centauri and into the uncharted reaches of space.

Despite all the advances Capsule Corp had made in the last few decades in space travel, the technology had yet to reach the public. Very few had been beyond the Earth.

Vegeta(Jr) was the one who decided to start up a conversation.

"Thirteen...how did you end up in that capsule for so long?" Vegeta Jr. asked the Android, a genuinely curious expression on his face.

"I was brought in as a human. I had lost my entire family and my business, so I felt I had nothing to lose. placed me inside the capscule you found me in, it was the computer that modified me into the Android I am now." Thirteen said with a hint of sadness in his voice as he discussed his past.

"But aren't you technically a cyborg since you still are partly human?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Maybe..but I reckon that doesn't matter much. The point is the man I was is gone...Thirteen is all that remains, and Thirteen is all I will ever be going forward. I have no desire to be human again." Thirteen said, his gaze focused on the tunnel of light ahead of them.

"Why?" Goku Jr asked.

"You sound as if there is anything remotely desirable about being human. I reckon there isn't a damn thing desirable about the human condition. I look over human history and what do I see? War, hatred and more war. I think I'll pass on being human thankyou very much." Thirteen said.

"I'm sorry I asked" Vegeta Jr said, looking at the floor of the cockpit for a moment.

"Now..can we talk about something else now?" Thirteen asked, removing his yellow hat briefly before placing it back on his head and resettling in his chair.

"Yes of coarse." Vegeta Jr answered.

"This is the same ship my grandmother used when she was young. I still can't believe we are inside it." Goku Jr said as the ship entered a blue nebula, the gasious enviriment clouding all else from view.

"So kids..let me ask you a question for a change. What ever happened to Goku..the orginal I mean." Thirteen asked.

Vegeta Jr raised his left eyebrow at the question. It was Goku Jr who answered.

"My grandmother never really told me the exact details. She once said he departed this diamension after fighting a great evil, that is all I know. I did meet him once though, when I was very young." Goku Jr said calmly.

"Really now? You aren't shitting me kid?" Android Thirteen asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Yes, it was when I found the four star dragonball. I was worried by grandmother and friend had died. He appeared and told me it was my courage and love that had revived them, not the dragonball. He was very kind. I never saw him again though." Goku Jr said.

"Is that so? Well damn." Thirteen said, almost soundly dissapointed.

A shadow suddenly passed over the ship. The large craft was mostly black and resembled a shark in shape. On the front of the vessel was a large human-skull-like decoration.

"What is that?" Vegeta Jr asked, pointing at a huge starship that was suddenly visable.

"I'm not sure but its pulling us in. Hold on to your asses, this could get rough." Thirteen said.

Meanwhile on the ship

A large well-muscled man with a black-tri-corner hat, black mustache and beard sat in a large chair where he could see his crew control the operations on what was clearly the ship's command room or bridge.

Various aliens of different species ran things on the bridge. All wore red bandannas and black, Saiyan-style armor.

The captain, the man in the chair also wore a round red eye-device of some kind.

"Captain we have the ship in our cargo hold." One alien said with a high-pitched voice.

"Good...I'll be inspecting our cargo immediately." The captain said before getting up from his chair, revealing that he was also wearing a long red cape in the process.

Inside the old grand tour starship...

"What should we do?" Goku Jr asked.

"We wait. It would be unwise to do anything until we know what we are up against." Vegeta Jr suggested.

"You got your head on straight kid." Thirteen remarked, narrowing his eyes when a large man with a hat, black outfit, beard and red cape appeared along with afew blue skinned, lizard-like aliens wearing old saiyan-style armor.

"You lousy terrestrial-lovers. I know your inside that junkheap of a ship. Now get out now and I'll make things easy for you." The captain said.

Goku Jr turned to the other two passengers.

"What do we do?" Goku asked.

"Thats easy..we kick some ass." Thirteen said, walking over to the ship's exit and opening the door.

Meanwhile...far away on a distant planet...inside a large white palace in a dark, shadowed room with a window that could see the entire capital.

The Queen settled on her throne. Her lips twisted into a smile. She was quite striking in her black dress, her crested head giving her a natural crown.

Her gaze fell on three individuals in front of her. All wore black, Saiyan-style armor without shoulder guards and green circular scouters. One was bulkier and more massive than the other two. He had waist-long brown hair, a beard and mustache and three horn-like objects on his forehead. The man wore black pants and green boots.

"It has taken awile, but I believe my queen that we have recreated the empire your husband and sons worked so hard to create." The large alien soldier said with a quick pound to the right side of his chest, apparently a salute of sorts.

"Which is excellent news Glunack...because if we taken any longer I would have had to make examples of some of my army to motivate the rest of the sorry lot." Queen Chilla said, a smile on her black lips and her gaze on the three soldiers standing before her, all of which but the tallest, Glunack, looked terrified.

The Queen then looked at her violet hands and black nails while she continued to speak.

"Which reminds me of our next goal. We will conquer the planet Earth...and claim the dragonballs. I will wish my family back to the land of the living, then we will all be immortal." Queen Chilla said.

"All that remains is finding the Earth. Apparently your husband, our late King, knew its location, as did the saiyans before Lord Frieza destroyed them." Glunack said, trying to avoid his Queen's gaze.

"Have you made any progress finding Earth Captain?" The Queen asked, her face very serious suddenly.

"No my queen." Glunack said, only to be blasted into the far wall seconds after speaking. Glunack's impact cracked the glass of the window, but it did not totally break.

"If you continue to fail in this simple task...well I'm afraid I will have no choice but to destroy you. I quite like you Glunack...so that would be..unfortunate." Queen Chilla said, her lips once again twisting into a smile.

"_Everybit as cold and ruthless as the rest of her family." _Glunack thought as he stepped off of the cracked window.

"There is no need to needlessly punish your Elite Guard my Queen." A new voice in the conversation said.

"Oh?" The Queen said, turning her gaze to the left, where another of her species entered.

It was a lean, tall and muscular humanoid with grey skin and green triangular markings on his shoulders, feet and forehead. The center of his grey chest was green, like an emerald planted in the center of an otherwise completely grey surface. The being had a long, lizard like grey tail. The alien's height caused him to tower over everyone else present. His head was ovoid in shape, and he lacked a nose. Other than the alien's face, which was grey with green lines running from his white eyes to his chin, his head was completely grey. Four grey spikes lay on the tall alien's back.

"I know exactly where Earth is." Nezomiiro, the grey and green alien said with a twisted smile.

"Oh really? The Queen said with a pleased tone.

"Long ago I compiled all Arcosian star charts. Our people had scouted out a primitive, but extremely beautiful world called Earth several hundred years ago. The king's father, Lord Glacier, wanted to move our capital to this world, but his plans were cut short when he was killed." Nezomiiro said with a smile.

"I killed that fool. He showed increasing amounts of mercy to enemies. His weakness would have destroyed our people." The Queen said.

"Well...regardless I managed to find his old star charts. The location of Earth has already been entered into the fleet's computers. All that remains is your command my Queen." Nezomiiro said with a smile of his own before bowing gracefully.

"We will leave for Earth in a week. I still need to put down rebellions and deal with the general decay here on the homeworld." Queen Chilla said with a tone suggesting deep thought.

Meanwhile...far away on the Space Pirate ship...

Thirteen, Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr emerged from the grand tour ship. Immediately the pirate captain's two henchman pressed a button on their scouters.

"What sort of power levels are we dealing with?" The captain asked

One of the lizard-like aliens responded while his scouter was trained on Goku.

"The one with the bandanna has a power level of 10,000, the other similiar creature wearing the gloves is around 10,050." The alien said.

"And what of the taller one in yellow?" The captain asked, looking at Thirteen.

"No power level detected. My scouter is working fine I don't understand why I can't get a reading sir." The alien said.

"No matter. These scurvy dogs are no match for me." The captain said, then turned to look his adversaries in the eye.

"Surrender now...and we will be merciful." The captain said with a hand on the hilt of his sword, which was next to his right leg.

Thirteen smiled.

"I have a better idea. You let us go, or its time for an ass-whooping." Thirteen said as he clutched his brown gloved hands into fists.

"I don't think you should do that." The Captain said with a grin.

"Oh, and why the hell not?" Thirteen asked.

"Because if we fight on the ship we could easily destroy it. I don't know about you but I can't survive in space. I think we should cooperate with him..for now." Vegeta Jr said.

"Vegeta has a good point." Goku Jr remarked.

Thirteen suddenly lowered his arms.

"Fine." Thirteen remarked, then muttered something under his breathe.

"Good choice. Now you scurvy dogs...take them to the brig." The Captain said.

Immediately several crewmembers, all green-lizard-skinned aliens wearing black Saiyan-style armor, flew down from the shadows of the room and began placing handcuffs on Goku, Vegeta and Thirteen.

Sometime later...

The three found themselves in a room with black walls and several cells. Once they were inside the cells, red energy bars came into existence in order to keep them inside.

Thirteen looked at the red energy and crossed his arms.

"Ya want to tell me again why we agreed to being captured?" Thirteen asked

"Because if we fought we would." Vegeta started

"Just shutup." Thirteen said, sounding annoyed

"Excuse me." Vegeta Jr said, also sounding annoyed.

"Where are they taking us?" Goku asked

Outside the prison, the Captain was speaking to a hologram. A grey alien with green marks on his shoulders was speaking.

"Sir I have captured some interesting prisoners. I believe they are from Earth." The Captain said.

"Oh? Interesting. Describe them." The alien said, sounding intriqued.

"One is clearly some sort of cyborg, I don't know how strong he is because our scouters can't seem to pick up any power level from him. But the other two are humans." The captain said, trying to look as regal as possible before his employer.

"And do they have names?" The alien asked

"Yes..the cyborg calls himself Thirteen, while the humans go by the names Vegeta and Goku." The Captain answered.

"Excellent..so they finally left that dustball they call home, just as I predicted they would. Anyways Captain Crowe..drop your prisoners off on Planet Valora." The alien said with a wicked smile.

"You intend on adding them to the imperial army?" The captain asked.

"What I intend is none of your concern. You will be paid generiously for this Captain. Don't ask questions that could terminate our...business relationship." The alien said.

"Aye. They will be delivered as promised. I doubt you will be the one paying me though..who do I talk to to get my share?" The captain asked.

"Now that is a far more reasonable question my dear Captain. I'm sending the Elite Guard. Glunack, Paican and Bruk will be on Valora when you arrive. That is all." The alien said before his hologram vanished.

"I wonder why those three are so valuable to him? Oh well..I only care about me money." Captain Crowe said to himself.

In afew hours several small green lizard-like aliens wearing the same black Saiyan-style armor with the grey shoulder pads and black chest arrived in the prison area of the ship.

"You three are coming with us." One of the aliens said with a high, raspy voice.

"Whatever you say." Thirteen muttered.

"We should cooperate with them for now." Vegeta Jr remarked.

"Yes you should..if you know whats good for ya." The alien, apparently the leader of the group of three said once again.

The three were placed inside a small, shuttle vehicle which was shaped almost like a saucer and was white in color.

Inside Goku said something.

"I feel like you haven't told us everything about yourself Thirteen." Goku remarked, himself, Vegeta and Thirteen all had their arms cuffed with some kind of black metal.

"What makes you say that?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"Why did you want to know so much about my ancestor. Why did my name interest you so much? And why do you hate humans?" Goku Jr asked Thirteen, ignoring Vegeta Jr's question.

"Honestly? I was programed to kill the orginal Goku. I still get that urge when I see you kid. I could kill yer ass easily if I really wanted to. But I don't." Thirteen answered truthfully.

Goku Jr seemed surprised and hurt by Thirteen's response.

"I..I appreciate your honesty Thirteen. But why? Why spare me?" Goku Jr asked

"Because you two have given me a new purpose. I feel something I haven't since before I can remember. You asked why I hate humans so much? Well...I wasn't entirely honest with you when I said how and why I became an Android." Thirteen said with a hint of sadness in his southern accent, even as the three could feel the shuttle begin its flight.

"Why? What happened really?" Goku Jr asked.

Thirteen liked the kid. There was no judgement in his eyes when he mentioned any of his intentions or past, only understanding. He had lost his own family..something Thirteen could identify with. But he did not let it destroy him.

"I was a truck driver when I was human. I know I know, you probably figured as much by the way I dress or my whatever, but listen. I did lose my family and my business. But it was my fault. One day coming home I was drunk. I wasn't fit to drive yet I did anyway. My only son was waiting for me to get home...and I hit him. He died afew hours later. I felt I had nothing to live for...I hated myself. I blamed everyone else. I wanted a way to escape the pain. So here I am." Thirteen said.

"I'm so sorry." Goku Jr remarked.

"Well..whats done is done right? So..tell me about you. What do you hope to gain by this journey of ours?" Thirteen asked.

"I'd like to fight strong opponents, to become stronger, to see the universe. I'd like to be powerful enough to defend the Earth..if it needs defending I want to be able to do it." Goku Jr said.

"Noble..I wish I could say the same. What about you Vegeta?" Thirteen asked

"Same as Goku. I'd like to get stronger, to prove I'm every bit worthy to call myself the descendant of the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta." Vegeta Jr answered.

Suddenly the door opened to the right of them. A tall, muscle-bound alien and two smaller aliens of a different species, all wearing black saiyan armor with black chestplates and brown shoulders with some kind of insignia on their right chest area, were immediately seen when the door opened.

"So you three are the ones he is interested in. I don't see anything special." Glunack said with a cruel smile on his face.


	3. Harsh Reality

_This is SwordofGeddon. Before this chapter I just wanted to thank all my readers as well as all who were kind enough to review. It means alot to me for people to read my work, and also much to hear what people think of it. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_..._

On the homeworld of the Arcosian race...far far away deep in space...

Fira stood upon the balcony of the tower, the last posession of his once great family. Another alien, a tall humanoid wearing a black suit with pale white skin and a grey mustache walked up behind the changeling.

Fira looked up at the stars. Though his facial expression was shrouded due to the orange mask that was a part of his body, his eyes were full of sorrow...and loniness.

"Are you troubled again master Fira?" The other alien asked.

"Its always the same thing Jenton. Out of all my family..only I remain. Am I doomed to be the only one who remembers things as they were before the Cold family took over? Am I powerless to create a better future for my people? What is my purpose?" Fira asked, clutching his orange hands tightly.

"Only you can answer that question master. But I will say this. If your motives remain kind and true...you will change the world. Never forget that." Jenton said.

Fira was silent.

On another world far from the Arcosian homeworld, Goku Jr and his two companions were face to face with the very thing they left Earth to find...opponents of great strength.

It was a desolate world, that much Android 13 could tell. While on the way down in the shuttle they had no idea what kind of place they were being taken to, now that answer was clear. The world was as far as Thirteen could tell a desert. Only afew white colored saucer ships broke up the endless sands. Above four red moons hung in the green cloudless sky.

Android 13 and his yellow outfit stood out, but not nearly so much as Goku Jr's blue gi and red bandanna, or Vegeta Jr's solid black getup.

"So you can come with us the easy way...or" The first alien started to speak, who had a thin, moderately tall alien wearing black saiyan armor with black chestplates and brown shoulders with some kind of insignia on their right chest area. He had blue skin and short straight green hair.

"The fun way." Another alien, wearing the same armor as his comrad only with pale yellow skin and waistlong red hair finished his friend's sentence.

"Who are these clowns?" Vegeta Jr asked

"Who are we?" The large muscular alien asked.

"We are..." The green haired one started, then struck a pose, his arms pointed upwards to the left.

"The." The red haired one said, striking a pose opposite his friend, with his arms pointed upwards to the right.

"Royal Guard!" The large muscular alien finished, flexing both his arms overhead.

"Glunack!" The large muscular alien said, kissing his right bycep.

"Paican!" The green haired alien said, running a single hand threw his hair.

"Bruk!" The red-haired alien said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You got to be kidding me." Vegeta Jr remarked, rolling his eyes.

"So which will it be?" Bruk asked.

"The hard way of coarse." Vegeta Jr said, stepping forward, then striking a combat pose.

"Can I teach this one a lession sir?" Bruk asked, turning towards the largest of the three Royal Guard.

"Go ahead, but be quick about it. They are from Earth so they should be easy pickings.

"_These fools are in for quite a surprise." _Vegeta Jr thought.

Bruk placed four fingers in front of him towards Vegeta.

"Four. Four minutes or less will it take for me to beat you." Bruk said with an overconfident smile.

"We will see about that. Now come..enough talk lets fight." Vegeta Jr said.

Bruk stared intently into Vegeta's eyes. The bleak yellow sands of the desert surrounding them in nearly all directions would make any battle free of the thought of harming innocents.

A sudden wind blew threw the area, moving the countless grains of sand among the dunes. The green skin overhead and the four red moons cast their light on the yellow of the desert, staining parts of it orange.

"We already know exactly what your capable of earthling. Your power level is less than two hundred thousand. To be admitted into the Elite Guard one's power level must be at least four hundred thousand. Mine is five hundred thousand, making me five times as strong as you." Bruk said with a confident tone and a smirk on his face as his red hair blew in the sudden wind.

"Well..lets see how weak I really am." Vegeta Jr said, wasting no more time and charging towards his opponent.

Bruk ducked beneath a punch from Vegeta Jr, then quickly avoided several more punches by quickly moving from side to side almost faster than Goku Jr could see.

Immediately Vegeta Jr began to have his doubts, but he cast them aside as he continued his offense.

Joining his hands together, Vegeta Jr formed a sphere of crackling, blue energy which he tossed at Bruk.

"Thunderball Grenade!" Vegeta Jr yelled as his deadly missile streaked nearly point blank at his opponent.

Bruk smiled and swatted the attack into the distance with his right hand. The attack soared until it collided with a distant sand dune, after which a great explosion rocked the area.

"Like I said, your power is pathetic. All this time you haven't landed a single attack." Bruk said, crossing his arms over his armored chest.

Vegeta Jr ignored his opponent's taunt and began sending punch after punch at Bruk, all of which he continued to dodge.

"_This kid is over his head. Only a matter of time before this Bruk counterattacks...and if that happens Vegeta Jr's finished. I may have to step in." Thirteen thought._

"Why can't I hit you!" Vegeta Jr yelled in frustration.

"Because your weak. Now...let me show you how its done!" Bruk said with another smile before vanishing.

Bruk reappeared, with a single right haymaker to Vegeta Jr's chest. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and pain, but Bruk wasn't finished yet.

Slamming Vegeta Jr in his right side with a roundhouse kick, Bruk sent Vegeta Jr flying into the distance. Bruk quickly reappeared behind Vegeta, slamming him in the back with both hands. Vegeta then flew into the sky, only to be sent slamming back into the ground when Bruk seemingly teleported above him and slammed him in the chest with both fists.

Vegeta Jr. looked in quite abit of pain, but stubborn as he was he slowly and painfully lifted himself off the ground.

"_Stubborn to a fault as always.." _Goku Jr thought to himself.

"Is that all you got?" Vegeta Jr yelled after spitting up blood.

"I'm just getting started. It isn't often these days that I actually get to fight someone who can last longer than a second. I'm going to savor this." Bruk said then wiped his long red hair out of his face.

"Bruk...finish this already. The boss wants these virmen delivered to him alive." Paican, the green skinned member of the elite guard yelled.

"You guys never let me have any fun. Fine...with this next attack..I will end this. Time for the Blot Blaster." Bruk said as he extended his left hand towards Vegeta.

"Don't worry..this won't hurt...much." Bruk said with another smile.

"Alright..I think I know what your capable of now...time to get serious." Vegeta Jr said with a smirk of his own.

"You mean all this time he's been fooling around? Kids crazy." Thirteen said.

Goku turned towards the taller man.

"Kid is Vegeta. He does this all the time." Goku Jr said with a slight smile.

Vegeta Jr clutched both his hands into fists and began yelling. As he did the sand around him rose into the air and a blue, faint aura could be seen around his body.

Bruk ceased powering up his attack, instead his right hand went right to his scouter. Pressing a single button, the device immediately went to work measuring Vegeta Jr's rising power level.

"This can't be right..three hundred thousand? Three hundred fifty thousand? Four thousand? Oh no." Bruk said, suddenly getting into a defensive posture, both his hands at the ready and his feet spaced apart slightly.

"Oh yes." Vegeta Jr said with another smirk, then flew forward, slamming Bruk in the chest with several punches in quick succession. Bruk's armor was noticably dented.

"You have caused me actual pain...I don't like that. Blot Blaster!" Bruk yelled, extending his right palm towards Vegeta.

Vegeta flew backwards and placed both arms in an x in front of his chest and face.

Bruk fired a pitch-black beam of energy which flew from his outstretched palm at Vegeta Jr, who was caught in a great explosion from the impact of the attack.

"Bruk you damn imbecile. We need him alive!" Glunack, the large muscular bearded leader of the Elite Guard said angrily.

"Relax he should be out cold from that one. I didn't put enough energy to kill him, but it had to be enough to hurt him..given his high strength." Bruk said with a confident smile.

His smile dissapeared however, when the smoke cleared and Vegeta Jr stood, mostly unharmed.

"You know what is funny? This isn't even my full strength. Time to end this." Vegeta Jr said as he pointed his own right palm at Bruk.

"Final...SHINE!" Vegeta Jr yelled, firing a glowing green beam of energy from his palm. The attack soared at great speed over the sands and collided with Bruk, who yelled in suprise and pain as the attack overtook him.

After a brief explosion, Bruk was seen on the ground, his hair charred and burning, and his body blackened from burns and injury. He breathed, meaning he lived, but a look of utter surprise was on his face.

"Bruk you moron. When an opponent demonstrates they can raise their power level you raise your own. Overconfidence in battle is deadly." Paican said.

Bruk seemed to collect himself, and pushed himself to his feet.

Feeling his hair, a look of utter rage came over Bruk's black tainted orange face.

"My hair how dare you!" Bruk said as he clutched both his hands into fists.

Vegeta chuckled at this, as did Thirteen and Goku Jr in the distance.

"Stop laughing!" Bruk yelled.

"Why? Your just that amusing." Vegeta Jr said with a smirk.

"How dare you!" Bruk yelled.

"I mean, what kind of warrior worries about their hair in the middle of combat? You of coarse...because your a joke..not a warrior." Vegeta Jr said with another smirk.

Bruk began yelling, chunks of earth flying up into the air around him as he raised his own power level.

"I actually think he is going to kill him commander." Paican said with an alarmed expression on his green face.

"Your probably right..the boss won't be happy if he dies." Glunack replied, facing down at his smaller teammate.

"You happy now boy? I'm at my maximum of seven hundred thousand. You are going to wish you didn't push me this far. Your going to wish dearly you hadn't.." Bruk said as he struck a combat pose, one fist extended and both feet set apart.

"You think that scares me? Time to show you MY maximum." Vegeta Jr said with a confident smirk.

With a suddenly yell, Vegeta Jr's hair stood up and changed color to a golden-white, a flame like aura of yellow surrounding him.

"What? What the heck?" Bruk said in surprise.

Before Bruk could even act further, Vegeta Jr was upon him. First he slammed Bruk in the chest with an uppercut from his right fist, which sent Bruk soaring high into the air above the desert world.

Vegeta appeared above Bruk suddenly, and slammed both his hands into Bruk's chest hard, much as had been done to him earlier in the fight. This act caused Bruk to head for the ground again, but before he could land Vegeta pointed his right hand at Bruk and yelled "Final Shine!", sending another green beam of energy downward into the falling guardsmen, who exploded as soon as the deadly beam of light struck him.

Glunack and Paican were shocked. Their mouths hung open in surprise and no sound came out.

Goku Jr was the one to break the silence.

"Vegeta...how could you!" Goku Jr said with a tone of disapproval and surprise.

Goku walked towards his friend, who turned and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"You didn't have to kill him! Killing is wrong! Even if he was the scum of the universe he had the same right to live as we." Goku Jr yelled.

Vegeta Jr said nothing for a moment, then responded.

"Grow up." Vegeta Jr said, his Super Saiyan form looking just as impressive in the deserts of this alien world as it did to Goku Jr on Earth.

"What?" Goku Jr said.

"These people were going to bring us to an alien, who sounds like the type that would view us as labrats in some kind of science experiment. This is the real world Goku, not a tourament, not some game. Sometimes you must kill to survive. The world doesn't operate how you would want it..it operates realisticly." Vegeta Jr said strongly.

"And who are you to decide who lives and who dies?" Goku Jr yelled angrily.

"He was going to kill me. Its self defense. I'll take your anger..I don't feel any shame about what I had to do, neither should you." Vegeta Jr said, then turned towards the other two members of the Elite Guard.

"Either of you want some of this?" Vegeta Jr asked, beckoning them forward with his right hand.

"What should we do commander?" Paican asked, looking up at the taller Glunack.

"We will retreat, and inform the boss about what has happened here." Glunack said, rising into the sky, then he and Paican flew off towards the saucer ship in the distance.

There was a long, ackward silence, which was broken by Thirteen, who placed a brown gloved hand on Goku Jr's right shoulder. and smiled.

"Ya know kid, Vegeta is right. That being said...I understand where yer coming from. I reckon there are many people out there who don't have the respect for life you do..and I admire you for having it kid." Thirteen said.

"Thankyou." Goku said with a sad tone quietly.

Vegeta powered down, transforming to his normal form in the process.

"Yes yes, nice sentiment very touching. Now...how are we supposed to get off this rock?" Vegeta Jr asked as he crossed his arms over his black clothed chest.

The two remaining Elite Guard entered the ship, and immediately activated a hologram device in the center of the first room they entered.

A certain grey and green Arcosian appeared.

"Well? Did you manage to acquire the two specimens I want?" The alien asked with an impatient tone.

Glunack bowed respective, then answered.

"I am sorry Lord Nezomiiro, but we were unable to. They are much stronger than orginally thought. Bruk was killed." Glunack said with a sad tone.

"I understand your loss of a comrade. But such is the nature of a warrior. These specimens are very strong, I should have warned you not to directly engage them unless you use your absolute full power and abilities. Did Bruk use his? Or was he fooling around again? If so..the fool deserved to die." Nezomiiro said coldly.

"He was using half his maximum. He did not expect the earthling to transform as he did. This caught us all offguard." Paican said.

"Then you are all fools. A true warrior always prepares for any situation. The fact you all failed to do so makes me doubt your abilities. If you cannot do this simple task..then I will send someone who can. The Super Saiyan transformation is indeed impressive..but this alone does not make them unbeatable." Nezomiiro said.

"Understood sir...um. What are your further orders?" Glunack asked.

"Capture them you idiots!" Nezomiiro said angrily, then his hologram vanished.

"Its time to see what the limitations of this..Super Saiyan really are." Paican said with a slight smile.


	4. Setting the Trap

Thirteen stared around. The planet's orange-white sun beat down relentlessly, scorching the yellow sand to great temperatures.

"That ship hasn't left yet..if we move quickly we can take it for ourselves." Vegeta Jr suggested, pointing at the white saucer shaped vessel sitting in the middle of the desert in the distance.

"And you think they will..what let us borrow the ship?" Thirteen replied, crossing his arms over his chest, which was bear expect for the yellow vest he wore.

"Well I wasn't thinking they were going to invite us in for milk and cookies. We will have to fight them for it. If these other two are similiar in strength to the one I defeated then they shouldn't be a problem for us. Goku..mind taking care of the next one?" Vegeta Jr suggested, turning towards his oldest friend.

Goku Jr blinked in response before answering with words.

"Yeah I'd be happy to, if only to prevent you from killing someone else." Goku Jr said with a cold stare at his friend.

"I don't regret what I did and I never will. This isn't a game as I said. Do you think I enjoy ending someone's life Goku? I don't." Vegeta Jr said, sending a harsh glare from his coal-black eyes towards Goku, who returned it.

"You could have fooled me." Goku Jr said, then dusted some sand off his blue shirt.

"You guys shutup already." Thirteen said with a slightly raised voice full of annoyance.

"Huh?" Vegeta Jr said

Thirteen narrowed his eyes, looking into the distance when two flashes of light caught his attention.

"We have company." Thirteen said

Sure enough, Paican and Glunack were flying back towards them.

"Its them again?" Goku Jr asked, turning towards the white haired android.

"Yes...and they are coming towards us like they mean business, both have a raised power level, my sensors cannot determine if this is their maximum or not..but if your going to fight the next one Goku...you shouldn't hold back..go in from the start with everything you have." Android Thirteen said.

"That is good advice..I think I'll take it." Goku Jr said, then clutched both hands into fists, spaced his feet out a short distance from each other, and yelled as he began powering up. A large crater began forming around Goku's feet as the land he stood on sunk and spread from his growing power.

Paican covered his eyes as the two Royal Guardsmen ceased their flight towards their quarry. A collumn of yellow light erupted nearby, the source of the sudden brightness. Paican reached for his MK 7 scouter and pressed a button the right side of the device with his left hand.

Glunack yelled over the howling wind from the sudden sandstorm that erupted.

"What does the scouter say about that power level?" Glunack yelled.

"six hundred thousand...seven hundred thousand...its over nine hundred thousand!" Paican yelled as the sandstorm died down along with the wind.

Goku Jr was now a Super Saiyan. Every time he transformed he recalled the fear and other emotions he had felt as a child when he first transformed. Being hunted by demons had triggered his transformation, and his own inner demons were brought to the survice whenever he became a Super Saiyan.

Looking with harsh green-blue eyes at Paican as the slender, green skinned, blue-haired alien flew in front of him and landed, Goku Jr looked much different than in his normal form. Gone was his uncertainty, his anxiety, in its place was confidence.

Glunack landed behind his comrade, both narrowed their eyes at Goku.

"Your level of strength is impressive. But I will NOT underestimate you as Bruk did." Paican said as he clutched his hands into fists, a blue aura appearing around him as he did so.

"Nine hundred fifty thousand is very impressive indeed. But I think I'm more than a match for you." Paican said as balls of bright blue energy formed in both his hands.

"Then lets see it." Goku Jr said, placing his hands back in a familiar stance as he said "Ka"

"Is that what I think it is?" Thirteen asked, smiling slightly at the sight, his arms still crossed.

"Yep..that is the Kamehameha wave." Vegeta Jr said in response as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your attack is slow and impractical." Paican said then tossed both energy blasts at Goku, who immediately abandoned his attack.

Goku Jr was engulfed in smoke from the resulting explosion, hiding him from view.

Paican flew forward into the cloud of smoke and the sound of melee combat could be heard. As the smoke cleared all watching could see Paican toss multiple punches Goku's way, each were avoided easily by the Super Saiyan as he moved so quickly that an untrained eye would barely see any sign of movement.

Paican flew into the sky, raised his right hand and formed a ball of blue, crackling energy in his right hand, then fired his attack at Goku.

"Bright Ball!" Paican yelled as the deadly ball of blue approached Goku.

Goku Jr responded with one word.

"Kamehameha!"

Firing a shining blue beam of his own, his attack collided with Paican's and sent the energy of both careening into outer space harmlessly.

"I estimate a thirty-one percent chance of victory for you in this battle. Surrender now and make things easy for both myself and you." Paican said as he flew down and landed on the desert sand that covered most of the planet.

"I don't think so." Goku said, then flew forward as he went on the offensive, quickly slamming Paican with a punch to the gut, an uppercut to the jaw, and another punch to the gut, all at incredible speeds.

Paican staggered backwards, spat out some ruby red blood, and looked with anger towards Goku Jr.

"Give up. This isn't a fight you can win." Goku Jr said flatly.

"Never!" Paican yelled

Far away..deep in space on the Arcosian homeworld..

Fira looked up at the stars from the roof of the building he stood on. It seemed like not so long ago when the Cold Family made their move...and nearly everything was taken from him.

It was under a sky not unlike the one he now gazed up at that the events of that fateful day occured.

The palace guards had stopped someone at the entrance to the throneroom. Fira himself stood in the same form he did now alongside his father, who stood proud and tall in front of his shell-fish shaped white throne. Standing on the red carpet that covered the chamber's floor, the King was totally armored from head, to tail, to toe in his natural red carapace, his face behind a mask of red and his eyes like orange gems, King Infra had been an inspiration to all Arcosians..especially his son.

"It is that fool Culd again." King Infra said with a majestic male voice filled with regality and authority.

Suddenly the two guards went flying backwards, both landed lifelessly on either side of the white-walled chamber.

"For the last time Infra...my name is COLD!" The usurper said as he walked into the room. "Cold" had a blue head, two straight black horns and a light purple colored face. His chest and legs were also purple, while his shoulders, parts of his feet, chest and arms were blue.

"Whatever you call yourself you will only ever be a thief and a murderer." Infra said with dissaproval evident in his voice.

"I dissagree. Soon I will be King." Cold said with a sinister smile on his face.

"And how will you accomplish that with my power so much greater than your own?" King Infra asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your not the only one who can transform." Cold said.

Cold suddenly began to change. With a roar of pain and a maroon aura surrounding him Cold began his horns changed, becoming curved, sloping upwards. His height greatly increased to the point that he towered over all in the room. His arms, chest and legs became powerfully built as Cold's voice grew deeper. The palace began to collapse around them from the output of power.

And just like that...it was over. Cold stood tall with a smile on his face. Infra turned towards his son.

"Fira..run." Was all the King said.

"But father I can't leave you!" A young Fira pleaded.

"GO NOW!" Infra yelled, then fell forward as a purple fist penetrated his chest.

"You should listen to your dad kid." Cold said as Infra's lifeless body fell forward.

Fira snapped back to the present. The pain from that day was still present in his heart. The day he lost everything but his life...and his honor.

A single tear fell from Fira's left eye.

Was this to be his fate? To be the sole person who remembered the days before the darkness came upon his people?

"I refuse to simply remember how glorious things once were. I will not just remember..I will bring it back. Do you hear me Colds! I will bring back the glory of the flame!" Fira yelled to the sky.

Back on the desert world, the battle between Goku Jr and Paican still raged.

Thirteen turned towards Vegeta Jr, who was watching the battle intently.

"Nows our chance kid." Thirteen said somewhat quietly.

"Chance for what?" Vegeta asked.

"Are you daft kid? With both those guys distracted by Goku's fight we have the chance to steal, er, borrow the starship they came here on. Or do you like the idea of being abducted by them or stranded here on a lifeless desert world instead?" Thirteen asked rather bluntly.

"Damn your right. Lets go." Vegeta Jr said, then he and Thirteen flew off towards the ship the moment a huge explosion rocked the desert.

"Bright..BOMB!" Paican yelled, tossing his blue energy sphere at Goku once more.

Super Saiyan Goku Jr simply knocked the attack aside with a flick of his left wrist, then flew forward and slammed Paican in the chest with a haymaker.

"You can't beat me. Give up. I won't warn you again." Goku Jr said somewhat darkly.

Before Paican could respond the roar of starship engines could be heard as the Saucer shaped vessel that the Elite Guard arrived on could plainly be seen to have been comendeered.

"What the hell? Who dares?" Glunack said with confusion in his voice.

Paican looked away from Goku for a moment, blood running down his mouth.

"This bloody fools are stealing our ship!" Paican yelled in anger.

"Took them long enough. I'd love to finish our fight..but we both know how it will turn out anyway. See you later!" Goku Jr said, flying up into the saucer-craft's suddenly open hatch as it hovered above him.

In the ship's bridge Thirteen manned the controls.

"Vegeta is Goku's ass aboard yet?" Thirteen yelled

"Yes, lets get the hell out of here. Hey your rubbing off on me Thirteen." Vegeta Jr said.

"Damn straight!" Thirteen said as he piloted the ship out of the planet's atmosphere.

On the desert world Glunack shook his fist to the sky.

"I will find you three again! You haven't heard the last of the Elite Guard!" Glunack yelled as the ship became a dot in the sky..then nothing.

On the ship...

"Any idea where we are going?" Vegeta Jr asked.

"I was going to suggest we visit the Nameks my grandmother once told me about..but I have no idea where they are." Goku Jr asked, powering down to his normal form at last.

"I think this ship has a mind of its own. This isn't good." Thirteen said with worry in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta Jr asked with confusion.

"The ship is piloting itself...we are going to some world called...Arcosia." Thirteen said with alarm.

Suddenly Nezomiiro's hologram could be seen once again, this time in the ship's front window.

"I had a feeling you would do something like this...so I uploaded a virus into the vessel's computer in case an unauthorized pilot took the helm. Soon you will be mine..my specimens. Mhahahahaha!" The hologram said before dissapearing.

"Damnit theres nothing I can do! This ship's hardware is too alien." Thirteen said.

"Can't you try?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you freaking think I haven't been?" Thirteen yelled.

Meanwhile..the royal palace of the Colds on Arcosia.

Nezomiiro deactivated his mobile holographic projecter, a small round silver sphere-shaped device, and smiled. He was alone in his priviate quarters, which doubled as a makeshift lab with various chemical and electronic equipment everywhere.

"It won't be long now...Goku." Nezomiiro said before erupting into a fit of manical laughter.


End file.
